Drôles de cobayes
by Lostopium
Summary: En se réveillant dans une étrange chambre au murs de verre, Spy se rend compte qu'il a été kidnapper. D'autre de ses collègue BLU et RED sont dans le même cas que lui, prisonniers d'une étrange organisation nommé..."Aperture"... Leur but : s'enfuir sans mourir, et sans se battre bien sûr. Inspiré par :
1. Autant s'allier non ?

1_ « Autant s'allier non ?»

Spy se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve pour le moins étrange une histoire de kidnapping. Il grommela et se retourna dans son lit pour essayer de se rendormir. Il détestait se réveiller en pleine nuit. Selon lui, c'était de précieuses minutes de sommeil perdues.  
Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son rêve, notamment le passage où il était transporté dans un genre de cercueil pourvu de petits trous destinés à l'aération. C'est par ces derniers qu'il avait pu voir qu'on l'emmenait dans un étrange bâtiment aux couloirs totalement blancs avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. « Rendors-toi au lieu de revoir ça… y'a du boulot demain… » se réprimanda-t-il. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et relâcha tout son corps.  
Il commençait à peine à replonger dans son sommeil lorsqu'une vive lumière blanche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa sur son lit et lançât :

-Mais qu'est-ce que… AAAAH !

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les murs de béton avaient été remplacés par des parois en verre blindé formant un cube parfais avec pour seule décoration un panneau blanc. Le sol était aussi blanc que le mobilier aux formes arrondies et futuristes. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'un lit, des toilettes et une table basse sur laquelle trônait une petite radio.  
Spy ferma les yeux puis il les rouvrit. Il referma les yeux, se donna une claque et les rouvrit de nouveau. Non, il était bien réveillé et visiblement, le rêve précédent n'en était pas un. Il avait bel et bien été kidnappé et emmené… ici. Il se leva et constata qu'il était pieds nus et qu'il était habillé d'une affreuse combinaison bleue sur laquelle était marqué « Aperture ». En dessous, un débardeur blanc de la même marque et dans ses poches se trouvait un rouleau de gaze et un paquet de cigarette. Rien d'autre. Il posa ses « affaires » sur le lit et se dirigea vers les vitres. Sa cellule se trouvait dans une grande pièce en béton dont le sol se perdait plus bas dans la pénombre. La boite de verre était posée là, au milieu, sur une plateforme. L'homme en bleu distingua l'entrée d'un couloir en face mais il n'y avait ni escaliers ni passerelle pour y accéder.

-Merde… Il y a bien un moyen de sortir d'ici quand même !

Il n'y avait aucune porte à sa prison et même si le cube de verre ne comportait pas de plafond, il n'y avait que le vide qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il porta une main à sa bouche, impuissant, et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas non plus de masque.

-Ah merde ! Les chiens !

Il rouspéta encore un moment puis il prit le bandage sur son lit. Il le regarda quelques secondes en hésitant, puis il haussa les épaules. Il en déroula une bonne partie pour bander son visage, se créant ainsi un masque artisanal. « Ça devrait faire l'affaire. » se dit-il en contemplant son reflet dans les vitres.  
Soudain, une voix féminine provenant d'un haut-parleur annonça :

-TOus les SUjets sont AUtoRISÉS à SOrtir.

Un cercle bleu lumineux se forma avec un son distordu sur le panneau blanc. Spy se retourna et le regarda avec curiosité et méfiance. À l'intérieur il pouvait voir l'image d'un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait un cube de verre. Il hésita un moment puis bougea les bras au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose bougea dans le cube. Cette fois il n'avait plus de doute, il s'agissait bien là d'un genre de téléporteur. Il alla récupérer le reste du rouleau de gaze et le paquet de cigarettes, puis il sauta dans le trou lumineux.  
Il eut la sensation qu'une bourrasque de vent s'introduisait par ses deux oreilles pour retourner à l'envers tous ses organes. Ensuite, il rencontra le sol. Il se releva, encore un peu sonné par cet étrange voyage et massa le coude sur lequel il était retombé. Il se retourna pour voir un cercle orange au milieu duquel il pouvait observer l'intérieur de sa cellule. Il sourit et regarda autour de lui. Le couloir, entièrement couvert de carreaux noirs d'une matière inconnue, formait un coude. Il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un chemin possible.  
Le Français fit plusieurs pas et aperçu au bout une grande porte. Il courut jusqu'à elle et les deux battants s'ouvrir sur une tout petite pièce aux parois intérieure matelassées. Méfiant il entra dedans et comprit qu'il était alors dans un ascenseur lorsqu'il eut l'étrange sensation de descendre.  
Les portes le libérèrent sur une vaste salle blanche surveillée par des caméras. Au milieu se tenait un étrange bouton rouge d'au moins un mètre de diamètre et en face une porte. Les deux éléments étaient reliés par une ligne en pointillé intégrée au mur et au sol. Au fond à droite, un cube solitaire en haut d'un escalier formé de plaques blanches.  
Spy s'approcha d'abord du bouton et posa un pied dessus. Les points s'allumèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Il enleva son pied et la sortie se verrouilla de nouveau.

-Huh ! Un jeu d'enfant ! J'imagine que je dois déplacer le cube sur cette plateforme pour passer sans que les portes se referment ! soupira l'homme en bleu.

En effet, après être allé chercher le cube et l'avoir posé sur la plateforme rouge, le passage se libéra et le visage bandé disparut de la vue des caméras de la salle de test.  
Il arriva dans un nouveau couloir gris et blanc qui se terminait en T et décida de tourner à gauche sans plus de stratégie. Il n'y avait aucune indication et tous les corridors se ressemblaient. Spy n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne savait même pas qui l'avait amené ici, tout du moins, personne dans sa listes d'ennemis ne possédait de tel domaine et tous auraient préféré de toutes façons le tuer ou le torturer plutôt que lui faire subir… « Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire au juste à part appuyer sur des boutons pour ouvrir des portes ? » se demanda-t-il.  
Le Français abandonna ses interrogations et s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, au milieu d'un carrefour, un homme portant une combinaison orange essayait de se relever en s'aidant d'un cube similaire à celui que l'espion avait manipulé. En plissant les yeux, il put constater que l'individu portait un masque à gaz, et vu la couleur des vêtements, il devait s'agir du RED Pyro.  
L'homme en bleu fut parcouru d'un frisson, se remémorant toutes les fois où l'incendiaire l'avait brûlé vif. Cependant, il n'avait pas de lance-flamme avec lui et semblait mal en point. Spy eut un sourire sournois et s'approcha d'un pas assuré :

-Eh bien, mon ami, comme on se retrouve ! Mais dis-moi, on dirait que tu n'as pas ton précieux joujou ! On dirait même que tu es blessé je me trompe ?

Le masque à gaz se tourna doucement vers lui et l'homme en orange se laissa retomber par terre, serrant le cube décoré en son centre d'un cœur rose. Trois larges tâches rouges s'étaient déployées sur sa cuisse. Oui, il était blessé. Le BLU rit :

-Tu es plutôt en mauvaise posture, monstre de foire ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à te tuer dans ces conditions-là, le sais-tu ? Tu es si… vulnérable ! Hahaha !

Il entendit un reniflement et le pyromane détourna la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement :

-Mmhmgffdrrr mgfmmfrrrmmmhgfr…

-Laisse tomber, phénomène, cracha le Français. Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu racontes ! Dommage d'ailleurs, car si c'était des supplications pour que je n'en profite pas pour te tuer, eh bien je ne les entends pas !

Il s'accroupi devant lui et lui maintint la tête pour qu'il le regarde.

-Je suis un gentleman, alors… une dernière volonté ?

Il ricana un moment puis il se tue. Pyro lui tendait le manche d'un couteau de chasse en reniflant de nouveau. L'espion fut plutôt surpris par ce geste. Il regarda son ennemi, l'air confus, et demanda :

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux que je t'achève ?!

L'autre haussa les épaules, l'air de lui dire de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Spy regarda le couteau, indécis, et se mit à réfléchir longuement. « Pyro a été attaqué et blessé, je devrais peut être m'informer là-dessus d'abord… Mais, je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit et j'imagine que je ne peux pas compter sur un quelconque Respawn si je meurs ici… Il va falloir être très prudent… S'aventurer seul ici n'est peut-être pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire… » pensa-t-il les mains croisées devant sa bouche, toujours accroupit devant le blessé. Il dévisagea le masque à gaz avec un air de dégout puis il lui dit :

-Écoute, Pyro, je te propose un marché.

-Mmh ?

-Tu m'aides à nous sortir d'ici et en échange je ne te tue pas jusqu'au prochain round entre RED et BLU, d'accord ? Après tout, nous avons un ennemi en commun, autant s'allier non ?

Cette proposition paraissait honnête, même venant de l'espion BLU, et l'incendiaire hocha la tête pour accepter. L'homme sournois joua avec le couteau et s'informa :

-Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui t'a attaqué ?

L'autre leva ses bras. Ses mains étaient cachées par des manches trop longues, tout comme ses pieds d'ailleurs, mais il parvint tout de même à désigner quelque chose de petit et de forme ovale.

-Ça ne m'avance pas tellement ça !

Pyro poussa un sifflement d'exaspération puis il imita, en faisant des gestes, le bruit que ferait une mitraillette. L'homme en bleu haussa un sourcil, l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis son visage prit un air inquiet :

-Des tourelles ?!

Le masque fit oui. Spy se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire face à ce genre d'ennemis, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de quoi saboter des tourelles et ce n'était pas avec un petit couteau qu'il allait pouvoir se défendre. Il regarda la jambe du pyromane et se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient vulnérables.

-Vulnérable, mais pas impuissant !

-Mmmh ? l'interrogea le RED.

-Euh… non rien, je pensai à voix haute. Il faut soigner ta jambe.

Le blessé secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Allons, mon ami, tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer la route avec trois balles dans la jambe ! Laisse-moi voir, je peux peut-être les retirer !

Il refusa.

-Pyro ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état !

« Et j'aurai du mal à t'utiliser comme bouclier si tu es à la traîne » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il accepta enfin, plaçant ses bras derrière lui pour se maintenir en arrière. Le Français se mit de côté pour examiner la jambe les balles ne s'étaient pas enfoncées très profondément dans la chair, il pourrait facilement les enlever avec la lame du couteau de chasse. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son nouveau coéquipier.

-Ça risque de faire mal, alors serre bien les dents ! le prévint-il.

« Et puis, je ne vais pas me gêner, tiens ! » pensa-t-il. Il avait beau lui vouloir du mal, il s'appliquait à extraire la première balle en douceur. Il posa une main sur la jambe pour la maintenir, et de l'autre il appuya le plat de sa lame contre le rebord d'une des plaies. Il sentit la jambe se contracter sous ses doigts et un petit cri étouffé sortit du masque. L'acier plongea dans le trou de chair, glissant contre l'ogive de plomb jusqu'à en atteindre le bout. Cette fois, Pyro hurla en rejetant la tête en arrière. La lame bascula, les coudes du blessé touchèrent le sol et un tintement métallique indiqua que la première balle était sortie.

-Inspire et expire profondément, ça atténuera la douleur.

-RRRMMMMMHH ! RRFFGHRR MGGFREM GFMRREE MDFPPPHHT MFME !

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et passer à la deuxième balle…

Il recommença la manœuvre. Cette fois l'incendiaire était allongé par terre, les mains sur les verres de son masque. Spy avait du mal à supporter les hurlements étouffés du RED. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient habituellement ennemi tous les deux, mais parce que ça lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait jamais entendu le pyromane crier ainsi même lorsqu'il le poignardait. Évidemment, l'espion ne s'y prenait pas aussi bien que Medic, et lui n'avait pas d'arme fabuleuse qui guérissait tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la troisième balle, il fut surpris de voir la manche orange s'accrocher à sa jambe et d'entendre le monstrueux RED pleurer. Spy n'avait jamais considéré l'homme devant lui comme une personne, mais plutôt comme une chose, un monstre même. Personne ne connaissait son visage ni même son histoire. Personne ne savait ce qu'il disait ou avait dans la tête. Mais ce que tout le monde savait, c'est qu'il prenait plaisir à brûler tout ce qui l'entourait en riant ou grognant. Aujourd'hui, il le voyait souffrir, supplier et pleurer. Peut-être qu'il avait une part d'humanité en lui finalement. Lorsque le plomb tomba par terre comme les deux autres, l'homme en bleu frotta l'épaule du pyromane à terre.

-Voilà, c'est fini, l'ami, je n'ai plus qu'à bander ta jambe, tu veux bien maintenir ton pantalon relevé ?

L'autre essayait de calmer ses pleurs. L'espion soupira et se pencha pour passer ses bras sous l'homme en orange et le redresser doucement.

-Eh, eh ! Calme toi, c'est fini, s'attendrissait le Français.

Pyro hocha la tête en retenant quelques gémissements et releva son pantalon au-dessus de ses plaies, les mains encore tremblantes.

-Tu n'es pas aussi douillet d'habi…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur la jambe de l'incendiaire. Son tibia et son mollet étaient marqués de plusieurs traces d'entailles et des marques rosâtres et fripés s'étendant sur sa cuisse attestaient qu'il avait été gravement brûlé récemment.

-Tu t'entraînes sur toi, dis-moi ? Ou tu es juste un grand maladroit ?

Le RED avait beau porté un masque, Spy se sentit fusillé du regard.

-Très bien, je ne poserais pas de question là-dessus. Libre à toi de t'amocher comme tu le souhaite après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème !

Il serra la bande blanche autour de la jambe du blessé et rabaissa le pantalon. Ensuite il fit passer un des bras du pyromane autour de ses épaules et il le souleva. Il remarqua alors à quel point son pire ennemi était petit il devait se pencher pour être à sa taille. Il entendit alors un marmonnement prêt de son oreille et pour une fois il comprit un « merci ».  
Ce mot était si sincère qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	2. Tu es fou ! On va y rester !

2_ « Tu es fou ! On va y rester ! »

Ça faisait un moment que Spy soutenait son allié et poussait le gros cube de son pied. Pyro avait insisté pour l'emmener avec eux et l'homme en bleu avait cédé sans comprendre pourquoi cet objet cubique était si important. Les explications du masque à gaz étaient imperceptibles et ses gestes encore plus énigmatiques.  
Mais il allait bientôt comprendre l'utilité du cube.  
Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur qui les emmena dans une nouvelle salle de test. Elle ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'avait pu voir l'espion avant, à l'exception des marches positionnées devant le bouton. Le plus haut degré était juste à côté tandis que les autres descendaient vers la droite. Spy s'approcha de l'escalier, laissant son coéquipier derrière, et constata que la marche la plus basse était trop haute pour lui. Il s'éloigna et distingua un cube au dernier étage.

-La marche est trop haute, nous n'avons qu'à laisser ton cube sur le bouton pour nous ouvrir la porte !

L'autre refusa.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'on fasse dans ce cas ?! La courte éche…

Pyro s'appuyait sur son compagnon cubique, le tapotant de ses doigts. Alors le Français compris ou voulait en venir son coéquipier. Ils poussèrent tous les deux le cube jusqu'à la première plateforme et Spy grimpa dessus. Il monta les marches et fit tomber l'autre cube sur l'interrupteur rouge.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Je commence à comprendre où tu voulais en venir ! dit-il tout en descendant.

Pour seul réponse, l'incendiaire alla câliner leur compagnon à cœur.

-Tu es incorrigible… soupira l'espion.

Puis il récupéra l'homme en orange et ils sortirent en poussant le dé géant devant eux. « Heureusement que cette chose est légère parce que lui il l'est déjà moins ! » se dit-il.  
Un nouveau couloir s'offrait à eux avec au bout une paroi en verre blindé comme celles de la cellule où le BLU s'était réveillé. En l'approchant, ils s'aperçu que la vitre comportait deux entrés sur la même pièce. Spy colla son nez à la vitre et vit à gauche une rangée de choses ovoïdes posées sur trois pattes. De l'autre côté il n'y avait rien du tout, à part des impacts de balles dans le mur.  
Il fit approcher le pyromane et le questionna :

-Ce sont des tourelles n'est-ce pas ?

-Mwih !

-C'est ces choses qui t'ont attaqué ?

-Mwih !

-Elles sont trop près du mur pour qu'on puisse passer derrière elles, j'imagine qu'il faut passer devant…

-Mwih !

-Mais il n'y a aucun bruit, elles sont allumées ?

-Mwih !

-Tu ne sais dire que ça ?!

Pyro haussa les épaules.

-Oui, bon, après tout, si tu dis autre chose je ne comprends pas.

Il regarda l'incendiaire pousser son cube vers l'entrée la plus proche du mur et se baisser derrière. Il lui fit signe de venir mais l'autre secoua nerveusement la tête :

-Tu es fou ! On va y rester !

-RRhhmff RRgghm !

-Hah d'accord, d'accord ! soupira-t-il peu confiant.

Il se positionna juste derrière l'homme au masque à gaz et se mirent à faire glisser leur bouclier sur le côté tout en restant caché derrière.

-QUi EST là ? demanda une petite voix virtuelle.

-Où ETes-voUS ? fit une deuxième.

-Je VOus VOIIiis ! Averti une troisième.

La rafale des premières mitrailleuses rebondit avec force contre le cube et le fit reculer. Le Français entrepris donc de maintenir le bloc, les bras tendus autour du RED. Cependant, sa jambe était mal cachée et une balle érafla sa cheville. Il poussa un cri et se recroquevilla derrière le cube qui reculait encore, les poussant contre le mur.

-Merde ! C'est vraiment trop dangereux !

-MMh ! Mmmhffm mhmgffmgfmf gmggfmfmff !

-JE-NE-COM-PREND-PAS !

Il entendit l'autre grommeler puis une main brûlée sortit de la manche orange pour montrer un geste qui voulait dire « avancer ».

-Mais…

-RHM !

-D'accord, d'accord ! gémit Spy.

Ils avaient déjà parcourut la moitié de la pièce, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Pyro donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait malgré sa jambe blessée. Le Français se sentit honteux, lui qui avait toujours eut l'habitude de se retrancher dans des cas dangereux comme celui-ci. Avec l'invisibilité, tout était possible, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait disparaitre et il fallait avancer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et accéléra la cadence, tirant quelques fois son coéquipier un peu trop lent.  
Ils atteignirent bientôt la sortit et se jetèrent littéralement hors de la salle aux tourelles.  
Ils roulèrent sur le sol et attendirent en retenant leur souffle.

-Où ETes-voUS ? fit l'une des mitrailleuses.

-Vous ETes touJOUrs là ? demanda une autre.

-MIIise een VEIlle. Annonça une dernière.

Les tirs avaient cessé, les deux prisonniers étaient enfin en sécurité. Ils lâchèrent tous deux un long soupire et se mirent à rire. Spy se releva et alla récupérer le cube. Il était hors de question à présent de s'en séparer. Il s'assit dessus et sortit machinalement une cigarette de sa poche.

-J'imagine que c'est comme ça que tu t'es sorti de ta première rencontre avec ces… charmantes tourelles ! Merde… j'ai pas de feu…

Pyro se leva à son tour et s'approcha de l'espion, un superbe Zippo décoré d'une pin-up à la main. L'homme en bleu haussa un sourcil et approcha sa cigarette de la flamme venant d'apparaitre.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies ça sur toi ? ironisa-t-il.

Il inspira la fumée et la recracha en forme de cercle. L'incendiaire suivit un moment du regard les ronds de fumée et soudain il poussa un cri de joie en applaudissant. Spy sourit et recommença pour l'amuser encore. Après tout, fumer le calmait de ses émotions et sa petite performance faisait oublier cet endroit au pyromane. Tout le monde était gagnant. Et puis, ils avaient mérité une pause après ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer.

La pause dura quelques minutes. Puis ils se remirent en marche, suivant l'unique chemin donné par les corridors jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, Spy perçoive un bruissement. Il fit signe à son coéquipier de rester en arrière avec le cube et il longea le mur blanc. Le couloir formait un coude et l'homme sournois se cacha juste derrière l'angle pour surprendre le mystérieux arrivant. À en juger par l'ombre qui rampait sur le sol derrière le coin et le bruit de pas il s'agissait bien d'un homme. L'espion sortit son couteau et… il passa derrière l'inconnu avec agilité et lui mis la lame sous la gorge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bloquer les bras de son adversaire, celui-ci se pencha en arrière pour l'attraper par les épaule et le balancer par-dessus lui. Le dos de l'homme en bleu heurta le sol et il ouvrit de grands yeux. Son agresseur portait des lunettes d'aviateur qui masquait partiellement son regard et une montre ornait le poignet du poing qui s'apprêtait à le cogner.

-Tu es un Sniper ?! se risqua précipitamment Spy.

-Bloody ! T'es qui ?! répondit l'autre.

-Pas de doute, tu es le RED Sniper, peux-tu me lâcher à présent ?

-Quoi ? Après qu't'es essayé de m'égorger ?! se scandalisa le tireur d'élite.

-Maaiperh ! fit Pyro en boitant vers eux.

L'Australien tourna la tête vers l'autre combinaison orange et lâcha sa prise avec mépris.

-Qu'est-c'tu fous avec ce con, Pyro ?!

-Mmmh ! Mui éh mah maféh mhn marrféh !

-Un marché ?

-Ahem ! Oui, on s'entraide pour sortir de là et en échange, pas d'hostilité tant que nous ne sommes pas de retour sur nos bons vieux terrains. Te joins-tu à nous ? intervint l'espion.

-Mhui !

-J'peux avoir mon mot à dire, tête de mule ? fit Sniper.

-Eh bien, j'imagine, mon ami, que tu es intelligent et que tu vois les choses sous le même angle que nous, c'est-à-dire que nous sommes tous dans le même pétrin et que se taper dessus n'arrangera pas les choses ! Du coup, on imagine que la réponse est forcément positive ! À moins que tu sois franchement borné en plus d'avoir oublié ta pauvre cervelle sous ton chapeau !

-Haha, très drôle, ironisa l'Australien en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

Son égo s'en était pris un coup et il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, l'homme en bleu l'examinait : il avait noué le haut de sa combinaison orange sur ses hanches, laissant apparaitre le débardeur « Aperture » ainsi que ses bras nus parés d'anciennes cicatrices. Ses cheveux bruns indomptables retombaient en mèches sur son front.

-D'accord, excuse-moi pour cette attaque surprise, mais on ne savait pas que c'était toi ! Comprend nous, on était sur la défensive ! Pyro est blessé, il n'y avait donc que moi pour m'occuper de neutraliser un éventuel ennemis ! Et si je peux me permettre… Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu… fit l'homme aux bandages.

-Hah ! Bah moi j'me souviens bien de toi ! répondit l'autre furieusement.

-Vraiment, nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Il chercha un moment dans sa mémoire. Spy n'oubliait jamais un visage et encore moins celui-là. Il se serait forcément souvenu de ses traits fins allongés par les pattes brunes qui descendaient de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. De ses yeux gris au regard sauvage surmontés de sourcils légèrement arqués et de sa cicatrice creusé sur ses lèvres fines. Par ailleurs, il paraissait plus jeune que le sniper de son équipe. Le BLU en était sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vu :

-Non je t'assure, je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi ! Tu es nouveau peut-être ?

-Ouais, mais t'mas déjà poignardé quatre fois en un mois !

-Aaah ! Mais on me dit jamais rien à moi ! Oh je suis réellement confus, d'habitude je me présente toujours aux nouveaux avant de les tuer ! Mea culpa ! s'exalta l'homme sournois.

-Rhhm ! Joue pas à ça avec moi où j't'assure j't'en fout une sur la gueule, crétin !

-MMH MHM !

L'incendiaire s'interposa, faisant reculer l'un et l'autre. Puis, vu le ton de ses marmonnements indescriptibles, il les sermonna. Sniper, les mains sur les hanches, rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira. L'autre croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils avec un sourire.

-Très bien, très bien, va pour le marché mais à la moindre tentative, je t'écrase, bâtard ! accepta enfin le tireur d'élite.

-Pourquoi tant de haine, mon ami !

-On est ennemi à la base j'te rappelle ! grimaça l'Australien.

-Écoute, le bushman, si on veut sortir d'ici, il va falloir mettre de côté nos petites querelles ! Regarde-moi et Pyro ! Je déteste Pyro ! Il m'a brûlé le séant plus d'une centaine de fois, j'ai de quoi lui en vouloir ! Et pourtant, je coopère !

-MMmhf ! Mmphgmrffrf mgmmmfprmgfmrp !

-Tu l'as soigné ? fit le RED stupéfait.

-Soigner et un grand mot, mais oui, je lui ai enlevé le plomb qu'il avait dans la jambe. Si tu pensais qu'il boitait à cause de moi et bien tu te trompais !

-Putain… D'accord, d'accord… Bon par où on part ? Y'avait une bifurcation d'mon côté, je n'ai pas encore tout vu.

-Allons par-là alors ! Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'issus du notre.

Sniper acquiesça et ils retournèrent sur ses pas pour prendre le couloir encore non visité. On le chargea du post d'éclaireur. Ce qui consistait juste à marcher en tête de groupe et de prévenir s'il voyait quoique ce soit d'anormal. Le BLU, lui, continuait d'aider le pyromane à marcher et de pousser le cube. Il prenait également un malin plaisir à observer l'homme à l'avant car d'après lui il était plutôt beau garçon : grand, mince, modérément musclé et en plus d'avoir une démarche assurée, il possédait un superbe postérieur. Rien n'échappait au Spy.


	3. Mais quel con !

3_ « Mais quel con ! »

Les trois prisonniers observaient la nouvelle salle de test qui s'offrait à eux. Elle était plus allongée que les autres et divisée en deux parties par une paroi vitrée. Au fond sur la gauche, une drôle de machine au mur projetait de petites sphères lumineuses faisant des allers-retours en rebondissaient avant d'exploser contre le pan gris de la salle. Juste à côté, la même machine ouverte comme une fleur et en face un passage beaucoup trop haut pour eux. Derrière la vitre, là où se tenaient les trois hommes, un gigantesque tube provenant du plafond laissa tomber un cube au sol.

-D'accord. Un cube et une… boule de lumière… on fait quoi ? demanda Sniper

Je te dirais bien de te mettre devant cette chose pour voir si c'est dangereux mais il suffit de voir l'état du mur, il est noir à force de se prendre ces boules de lumière comme tu dis. Répliqua le Français.

-Bloody Spy ! Et b'en vas-y ! Fais-nous part d'ta suprême intelligence, mon vieux !

-Mmh ! MMh gomprrrih ! Mih ffugmfi mmegmrem mrmrgffh mfmgmhmhrmemfm !

-Ça s'tient, essayons ! répondit l'homme aux lunettes.

-Eh, eh, eh ! Attendez là, moi je ne comprends pas un mot, pourriez-vous expliquer avant de vous lancer dans je ne sais quoi ?

-Suffit d'être attentif, mon pote ! Il a dit qu'il faudrait p't'êt dévier la boule lumineuse avec les cubes pour l'amener à ce truc là-bas.

Il pointa le réceptacle ouvert.  
L'espion se gratta le menton et réfléchi c'était en effet la seule possibilité qu'il voyait lui aussi pour activer un quelconque mécanisme qui les ferait sortir d'ici. Enfin il acquiesça et les deux REDs prirent chacun un cube. Tout du moins, Pyro prenait le sien. Puis ils se glissèrent tous les trois de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Pyro, mets-toi en bout, tu vas réceptionner le premier coup ! Toi, Sniper, si tout va bien tu devrais l'avoir ici, il ne te restera plus qu'à la pousser vers cette… chose.

-Et toi tu fous rien, évidemment, branleur !

-Si ! Je supervise ! Et pour ce qui est de mes moments intimes, je t'inviterais volontiers à te joindre à moi si ça t'intéresse autant ! l'asticota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'Australien maugréa et fit signe à son compagnon qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci brandit son cube adoré vers la lumière qui arrivait sur lui et la fit rebondir vers Sniper. Mais il était mal placé et ne voyait pas bien devant lui le lent projectile partit exploser sur le mur d'en face. Spy couvrit ses yeux de sa main, l'air désolé :

-Ce n'est pas gagné !

-J'aimerai t'y voir, serpent !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du grand homme, ni même de m'insulter, mon ami, nous sommes ici pour coopérer !

-Spy… Bloody inutile… marmonna l'autre.

-Mhp !

-Ouais, ouais, Smokey vas-y !

-Oooh ! Smokey, c'est charmant ! fit remarquer l'homme ne bleu.

Mais les deux autres ne prirent pas compte de cette remarque et firent une nouvelle tentative.

-Sincèrement, j'aimerai faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, Sniper.

Les lunettes d'aviateur sautèrent sur le nez de son propriétaire lorsqu'il tressaillit et il manqua la boule lumineuse.

-Encore raté ! constata l'espion.

-Et si tu arrêtais d'dire des conneries ?! fit l'autre en se retournant vers lui.

-Je l'ai dit, c'était sincère, mon ami.

Pour la première fois, Sniper vit un sourire qui n'avait rien de sournois ou malsain sur le visage partiellement dissimulé. C'était même un beau sourire. Il resta un moment planté là, le regard figé sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi qui lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allez ! Tu peux y arriver cette fois !

L'autre se reprit en secouant la tête et fit signe au pyromane qui attendait toujours. Le tireur faillit manquer la sphère de lumière mais il réussit à la faire rebondir et elle se dirigea droit vers le réceptacle qui se referma. Alors un bruit mécanique se déclencha et les plaques du sol s'élevèrent pour former un escalier jusqu'au passage.

-Excellent ! Après vous !

L'Australien aida l'incendiaire à monter les marches avec son cube, puis il se retourna :

-J'aime vraiment pas quand t'es derrière moi…

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je serais à tes côtés, répondit l'autre en avançant à hauteur du RED.

Ils parcouraient un nouveau couloir quand Sniper s'arrêta. Le Français fit de même laissant Pyro s'aventurer seul devant.

-Un problème, Sniper ?

-Qu'est c'que t'entendais par « plus ample connaissance » ?

-Il me semble que c'est plutôt clair, non ? J'aimerai juste que l'on se connaisse un peu plus, toi et moi, discuter comme des amis, vois-tu ? Mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses !

-Me connaître pour mieux m'abattre huh ? se méfiait l'homme aux lunettes.

-Non, vraiment, je commence à t'apprécier et puis, je dois bien me faire pardonner, non ?

-Apprécier ? hein ?! Pardonner ? De ? fit Sniper totalement perdu.

Spy eut un sourire des plus charmant et le tireur d'élite se surpris à rougir, baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard pénétrant de l'espion. « Mais qu'est-c'qui m'prend ?! » se dit-il intérieurement.

Devant, Pyro continuait d'avancer en boitant, sifflant un air joyeux. Il tourna derrière un coin et s'aperçu qu'il n'entendait plus le son des pas de ses coéquipiers. Il voulut se tourner, mais quelque chose le percuta violement au niveau du torse et le fit tomber. Il sentit un gros instrument métallique lui écraser la tête sur le sol, l'empêchant de voir quoique ce soit à part le pied du mur en face. Le démarreur de feu tenta malgré la douleur de pousser le corps au-dessus de lui mais il était légèrement trop loin, il ne faisait que le frôler du bout de ses manches.

-Bouge encore p'tit imbécile et j'te décolle la tête ! fit un accent qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

L'incendiaire gémit plus fort dans son masque à gaz et tenta de toucher son agresseur, sortant ses mains brûlées de ses manches. L'autre prit peur et recula en un bond.

-Mais t'es l'RED Pyro ?! s'exclama l'ingénieur.

Pyro tenta de lever la tête mais il était encore sonné. Il se contenta alors de lever le pouce en l'air pour confirmer. Le Texan s'approcha de l'homme à terre avec un air désolé. Il portait encore son casque jaune mais ses lunettes et son gant avaient disparu. Contrairement aux autres il ne portait pas de combinaison par-dessus son débardeur mais une salopette en tissu bleu. Il avait à ses pieds d'étranges bottes blanches dotées de spatule courbes et noire à l'arrière comme des prothèses, ainsi que des genouillères assorties. À ses mains, deux drôles de pistolets, ressemblant quelque peu au médigun, munis de trois crochets au bout et d'une plaque arrondis couvrant une éventuelle crosse. Un tube de couleur brillait au niveau du canon mais Pyro n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.  
L'ingénieur posa une des armes et lui tendit une main, l'air confus. Il l'a pris mais quand il tira, il poussa un cri et serra sa poitrine.

-Merde, j't'ai fait mal, petit ? Nah j'suis désolé, j'pensais qu'se serrait un des types qui nous ont mis là ! Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta l'homme au casque.

Spy et Sniper arrivèrent en courant, alerté par le cri.

-Engineer ?! fit Spy, surpris.

-V'là l'génie ! Qu'est-ce tu lui a fait, bogan !? lança l'Australien.

Le nouveau BLU posa sa deuxième arme à terre et leva les mains en signe de renoncement à toute agressivité. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche il s'excusa :

-J'suis désolé, j'n'imaginai pas qu'vous étiez là aussi, j'ai cru qu'c'était un ennemi, j'voulais pas… Hem .

-Je suis ravi de te revoir, assura l'espion en retenant le RED, et je comprends, j'ai fait la même… erreur avec le grand gaillard ! Heh ! Calme-toi !

-J'te jure tu l'as tué j'te fait manger ta clef, bâtard !

-T'as écouté, fils ? Je m'suis excusé, j'n'ai pas fait exprès !

-Mmmh ! Mmmffmhmrrrrgf mmffmmgrmr mgmrmf grmfm mmmhff…

Sniper fit lâcher l'espion et croisa les bras, l'air visiblement mécontent. Le Français ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à côté : « si immature, mais tellement mignon, je le croquerai bien celui-là ! ».  
Engineer s'accroupit auprès de l'incendiaire qui avait du mal à respirer.

-Où est-c'que t'as mal, petit ?

Il lui montra le côté droit de son torse, précisément là où l'homme plus vieux lui avait asséné un coup de genoux. Son souffle était irrégulier, il n'arrivait même pas à gémir correctement.

-Essaye d'respirer fort, d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, au fait ? demanda l'espion plus par curiosité que par inquiétude.

-J'lui ai donné un coup au niveau d' thorax en lui tombant d'ssus, j'ai dû lui bloquer un peu la respiration.

-Mais quel con ! lança l'Australien.

-Eh ! Ça va ! J'm'en occupe d'ton Pyro là ! Et y m'semble que j'me soit excusé ! grogna-t-il.

-Tsssss, siffla l'autre.

-MMrrrhhhm…

-Qu'est-c'qu'y dit ? demanda l'ingénieur.

-Rhhm… Il dit « la trêve », traduit le tireur d'élite en ramenant nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière.

-La trêve ?

-Oui, au départ c'est Pyro et moi qui avons conclus ce marché, expliqua le visage bandé, il consiste tout simplement à une trêve entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve sur notre terrain habituel, en échange de quoi, nous nous entraidons pour sortir d'ici. Ce charmant Sniper a rejoint notre groupe et est donc soumis à ce pacte, ce que le marmo… heu hum ! Ce que Pyro lui rappelle !

-C'plutôt une bonne idée, j'serais ravi d'faire équipe après m'être occupé du p'tit.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le blessé qui suffoquait encore et il posa une main sur sa tête :

-Doucement, petit, respire fort et lent'ment ! T'es sûr qu'tu n'veux pas enl'ver ton masque ?

Il lui répondit négativement d'un geste de la tête et s'efforça d'appliquer les conseils de l'homme trapu. Celui-ci parut embêté puis il regarda le torse du pyromane.

-Laisse-moi au moins r'garder si j'n'ai pas fait plus d'dégât.

Il posa ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair mais ils furent retenus par la manche orange.

-Mmf !

-Y faut que j'regarde, j'y vais doucement ! tenta de rassurer l'ingénieur.

Cette fois, Spy abandonna son petit sourire narquois et pris un air sérieux :

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça…

Pyro détourna la tête, comme s'il avait peur d'entendre ce que l'homme aux bandages allait dire.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas qu'on voit ses magnifiques cicatrices, je parie qu'il n'en a pas que sur la jambe, continua-t-il.

-Des … ah ! Oh, Pyro, t'en fais pas, on en a tous ici, pas vrai les garçons ?

-Mouais… marmonna Sniper détournant le regard.

Engineer fit glisser la fermeture jusqu'à la ceinture et écarta les pans de la combinaison vers les bras étendu du pyromane. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant puis il remonta doucement le débardeur « Aperture » et eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Je sais que c'est poignant mais… à ce point ? lâcha l'espion relevant un sourcil.

-Damned ! Mais comment… Pourquoi ?! Ah !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'autre.

-Sniper ! T'es au courant qu'ton copain se mutile lui-même ?! C'est forcément lui, aucune blessures restes après nos combats 'vec l'Respawn et l'toubib ! D'plus, celle-là est récente et y s'en est pas occupé ! Ça s'est bien infecté ! J'magine qu'y n'va pas voir vot' Medic après quand il fait ça ! Hein ?!

-Ouais, on est tous au courant, mais on peut rien faire, c'tout…

-Pardon !?

Il y eut un silence.  
L'homme au casque soupira, l'air navré, et s'adressa à l'incendiaire.

-T'm'étonne qu't'ai mal après… Enfin… Excuse moi, j't'expose là comme une bête de foire.

Il passa ses doigts sur les côtes du blessé et remonta un peu, cherchant une quelconque anomalie. Pyro frissonnait honteusement au contact de la main chaude à même sa peau torturée. Il gémissait quand il s'approchait de la plaie fraiche et soupira lorsqu'elle remontait. Il avait un touché agréable, selon le pyromane qui gardait tristement la tête tournée vers le mur.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir d'côtes fracturé ou autre, mon garçon, ça veut dire qu'ça va passer, mais pour ta plaie, là, va f'loir faire attention…

Il allait enlever sa main quand l'incendiaire la serra plus fort contre lui. Surpris et intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui attendaient. Sniper leva les mains l'air de dire « moi j'dis rien » tandis que le Français haussait les épaules l'air aussi surpris que lui.

-Bah ! J'dois avoir les mains chaudes, conclut Engineer.


	4. J'commence à t'cerner

4_ « J'commence à t'cerner. »

Pyro n'avait pas cessé, depuis qu'ils étaient repartit, de tendre la flamme de son briquet vers le visage de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci reculait la tête l'air embêté il ne comprenait pas la signification de ce geste. Voulait-il qu'il regarde la petite langue de feu ou bien voulait-il lui brûler le visage pour une quelconque raison malsaine ? Et pour ne rien arranger c'était lui qui transportait l'incendiaire cette fois, mais il n'osait pas demander à l'autre RED de prendre sa place. De toute façon, il lui aurait sûrement répondu de se débrouiller.

-Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer moi, se plaignit le Spy.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on est debout, d'puis six heures du matin à vrai dire, fit Sniper en regardant sa montre.

-Et là il quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures du soir.

-Ah quand même ! s'exclama l'espion.

-J'ai trouvé un abri pas loin d'ici, on peut p't'êt s'y r'poser un moment, fit le mécano.

-Je ne suis pas contre !

-Moi nan plus, j'commence à avoir mal au dos, dit l'Australien.

-B'en voyons ! plaisanta le grand BLU.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment quand l'ingénieur s'arrêta pour montrer une passerelle plus haute. Derrière, les plaques du mur était légèrement relevées et offrait sûrement un passage sur l'abri dont parlait l'homme au casque. Les trois autres hommes regardèrent la passerelle un moment puis tous tournèrent la tête vers Engineer.

-Et… Comment fait-on pour y aller ? demanda Spy l'air blasé.

-Pour infos, on vole pas encore nous ! grommela l'Australien.

L'homme trapu n'eut pas besoin de mot pour faire comprendre comment ils allaient passer du couloir à la passerelle. Il tendit son bras armé vers le mur et tira un cercle lumineux bleu se forma sur le mur. Puis il visa le plafond au-dessus de la passerelle et un autre cercle, orange cette fois, apparut.

-C'est l'truc avec lequel on est sorti d'nos cellules s'matin, non ? demanda Sniper impressionné.

-Yep.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi qui manipule des téléporteurs ? ironisa l'espion.

-À vrai dire, ç's'appelle des portails. Encore plus rapide qu'un téléporteur ! fit l'ingénieur d'un ton joyeux.

Sniper passa le premier et atterrit bel et bien sur la passerelle… sur le ventre. Le Français se moqua de lui, mais lui non plus ne parvint pas à se rattraper convenablement et il s'étala sur la passerelle à son tour. Engineer attendit que l'homme aux lunettes le relève pour faire passer le cube. Les deux prisonniers libérèrent le passage et l'homme trapu arriva sur ses pieds en tenant fermement le pyromane contre lui. Il regarda ses coéquipiers avec un petit air de fierté. Vexé, Spy lui lança :

-Je suis presque sûr que tu t'es entraîné avec ces choses !

-Les Portal guns ? Yep ! F'dire, ça m'a été très utile !

Il lâcha le blessé et ils passèrent sous les plaques du mur qui avaient été bloquées par des cubes. Dans l'abri, ils trouvèrent deux matelas et quelques vivres juste assez pour passer la soirée ici d'après le tireur d'élite. Spy allongea l'incendiaire sur un des matelas avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre avec un soupir de soulagement. L'homme au casque le rejoignit, content de poser son postérieur sur quelque chose de mou. Le dernier s'assit près des jambes du blessé en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la cuisse bandée.

-Mais dis-nous, l'ingé, comment ça s'fait qu'tu connaisses l'nom de ses armes et tout ? demanda Sniper.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, je n'me suis pas contenter d'suivre les couloirs. Avec les Portal guns, j'peux m'balader un peu partout et j'suis tombé sur une cabine d'observation au-d'ssus d'une des salles de test.

-Des salles de test ? C'est vraiment des salles de test ? s'indigna le Français.

-Yep ! On est des cobayes j'crois b'en… Bref, j'ai trouvé des documents là-bas et j'ai appris deux trois trucs, notamment sur les Portal guns. En général, un suffit mais mieux vaut en avoir trop qu'pas assez ! dit l'ingénieur en riant.

-Je vois… marmonna l'homme aux bandages.

-Il croisa les bras et se plongea dans de longues réflexions. Sniper parlait doucement au démarreur de feu qui jouait avec son Zippo.

-Ça va mieux, Pyro ? s'informa le mécano.

-Il va mieux ouais, répondit Sniper.

-Faudrait p't'êt trouver quelque chose pour…

Il indiqua ses propres côtes pour faire référence à la plaie infectée du pyromane. Le RED haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, il n'y avait rien pour soigner dans l'abri, pas même un petit kit de soin. Cependant, Pyro paraissait s'en accommoder de cette blessure. Sûrement l'habitude. Sniper jeta un coup d'œil à l'espion qui les regardait à présent et il se tourna vers son coéquipier en orange :

-Eh Pyro ! T'veux faire l'tour de garde ?

Celui-ci accepta joyeusement et on l'aida à sortir de l'abri pour faire un tour.

-T'es sûr qu'c'est une bonne idée de l'laisser seul ? demanda Engineer.

-Ouais, j'sens que Spy a envie d'dire que'que chose, mon pote !

-Hein ? Pas du tout ! protesta l'intéressé.

-Ça s'voit et j'suis sûr que c'est à propos de mon pyromane ! fit calmement le Sniper.

-Ah très bien, soupira l'autre en se tournant vers l'autre BLU, c'est juste que… Je me demande franchement comment tu fais, Engineer, pour être aussi calme et attentionné envers le Pyro ! Tu le détestes, tu le hais même ! Tout le monde le sait ! Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas ! Combien de fois il m'a brûlé vif alors que je ne le prenais même pas pour cible ! J'ai du mal à me contenir je…

-Écoute, mon garçon, ici on n'est pas chez nous. On est dans un endroit qu'aucun d'entre nous n'connait et en plus, un endroit dang'reux. Oui j'ai du mal à saquer ce gamin, moi aussi y m'a enflammé vivant, un peu trop souvent même. Il m'a détruit je n'sais combien de tourelles et d'distributeurs ! Sans parler des téléporteurs avec lesquels il jouait… Mais ici, faut oublier l'passer. Cette trêve est une bonne idée, se disputer ne nous fera pas sortir d'ici, y faut s'entraider.

-Et bien je dois dire que tu as une sacrée force d'esprit, on ne dirait pas que tu n'aimes pas ce RED ! insista Spy.

-Héhéhé ! On s'connait nous d'eux non ? On sait tous les deux que tu as un égo démesuré alors qu'moi, j'sais laisser couler et résoudre les problèmes.

-Quel philosophe ! le railla l'espion. Et on voit que tu tiens bien ! Depuis tout à l'heure il essaye de te brûler le visage et tu ne dis rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne autant ?! Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi… d'aussi…

-Obstiné par notre mort ? continua l'ingénieur.

-Oui ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'il nous en veuille autant !

-Pour tout v'dire… il ne voit pas les choses comme nous on voit, marmonna Sniper.

Les deux BLUs se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Le tireur d'élite était adossé au mur, les mains jointent sur ses genoux repliés. Il resta silencieux un long moment le regard masqué par ses lunettes. Les deux autres se regardèrent et s'approchèrent un peu de lui avant que le Français ne le pousse à parler :

-Dis-nous tous, ça nous intéresse.

-J'sais pas si j'dois vous en parler ou non, d'un côté c'est sensé rester secret, d'un autre ça vous permettrait de l'comprendre un peu et peut être moins le détester.

-Moins le détester ? Alors ça, ça m'intrigue encore plus ! Vas-y, fais-nous la grande révélation ! Tu as commencé alors maintenant tu termines, je t'en prie !

-Si ça peut arranger certaines choses, mieux vaut nous l'dire, Snip ! ajouta le Texan.

L'Australien releva la tête vers eux et soupira. Il eut un sourire gêné et avoua :

-J'connais pas toute son histoire, j'suis arrivé y a trop peu d'temps, mais… j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait ramené d'un camp où on l'avait conditionné pour je n'sais qu'elle raison. Et du coup, il voit pas les choses comme nous, pour lui le feu c'est quelque chose de… joyeux, coloré, magnifique, en bref, un truc qu'est pas nocif quoi. Tuer n'es pas quelque chose de mal pour lui c'est… en fait, il croit donner un cadeau en f'sant ça… c'est… c'est bizarre !

-C'est des conneries tout ça ! fit Engineer qui avait du mal à croire cette histoire.

-Non, j't'assure, on m'a raconté que quand il est arrivé, chaque membre de l'équipe à dut lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas les cadeaux et les petites attentions ! Quand j'suis arrivé j'ai dut lui dire la même chose et j'ai jamais eu de problème ! Si il s'en prend à toi, Spy, c'est parc'qu'on lui a dit que t'adorait les cadeaux et les surprises !

-Je n'sais pas comment je dois le prendre, là… fit l'espion entre ses dents.

-Ouais, ouais, j'sais c'est sadique, mais bon en est ennemi à la base, non ? tenta Sniper gêné.

-Et pour moi, vous avez dit la même chose ? demanda l'ingénieur irrité.

-Heu… non… Pour tout t'dire, là, j'crois que c'est parce qu'il t'apprécie tout simplement, hum…

Spy éclata de rire à cette nouvelle et le mécano se renfrogna :

-T'as pas une explication plus plausible ?

-Héhé ! Non, désolé, s'excusa le RED. J'crois même qu'il t'aime beaucoup, à chaque round il est tout excité de t'trouver ! Il nous parle souvent de toi, il dit qu'tes un peu brutal mais qu'il désespère pas.

-Désespère pas pour quoi ?! s'affola l'ingénieur.

-Moi j'ai bien m'a petite idée, ricana le Français.

Le Texan cacha son visage dans sa main, les joues rougies, quelque peu déstabilisé par cette nouvelle. Sniper vint lui donner une claque dans le dos :

-Aller, avoue qu'tu t'attendais pas à ça !

-Damned… fit l'ingénieur toujours caché.

-Pyro est pas un type bien méchant, il est juste bizarre, faut s'avoir l'apprécier. J'te r'mercie de t'être occupé d'lui et j'te d'mande de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, okay ? continua l'autre.

-Yep, soupira le casque jaune, pas de problème.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Engineer paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Puis avec une voix grave, il demanda :

-Du coup… Y sait pas qu'y fait souffrir les gens ?

Sniper pinça les lèvres et fit non de la tête. Les deux BLUs eurent un sentiment de pitié envers leur coéquipier qui revenait joyeusement de sa ronde, le pouce en l'air pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait personne. Le tireur d'élite tapota le matelas sur lequel il était assis pour qu'il l'y rejoigne. Le pyromane s'exécuta tout en racontant ce qu'il avait dû voir ou ressentir dehors. Les deux hommes en bleu n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il disait.  
L'ingénieur s'occupa ensuite de distribuer la nourriture et ils mangèrent en silence. Ou presque l'incendiaire n'arrêtait plus de parler. L'Australien acquiesçait de temps à autre d'un geste de la tête. Puis Spy, lorsqu'il eut finit son repas frugal, décida de pimenter la soirée :

-Alors, Pyro, dis-moi un peu, c'est vrai que tu aimes bien notre petit ingénieur ici présent ?

Les deux concernés tressaillirent. L'autre RED lui lança un regard l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

-Allons, mon ami, nous sommes entre personnes ouvertes d'esprit et entre coéquipiers par la même occasion ! Tu peux nous dire, insista-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

-Mmmhh…mwih méémh mien mgrem…

-Mais lui répond pas ! Tu vois bien qu'il s'fout de toi ?! s'indigna l'homme aux lunettes.

-Oooh ! Mais c'est mignon comme tout, n'est-ce pas, Engineer ? continuait l'espion.

-Damned mais qu'est-c'tu cherches à faire là ! s'énerva l'homme plus vieux.

-Oh rien du tout, mon ami ! assura-t-il. Mais il me semble que toi aussi tu l'aime bien, non ? Au moins un peu, tu ne rougirais pas de cette façon sinon, hm ?

-Mais pas du tout, au contraire ! s'emportait l'autre.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna vers Pyro, figé sur le matelas. C'était comme s'il venait de se prendre une balle en plein cœur. L'incendiaire baissa tristement la tête et se releva, mains dans les poches puis il sortit.

-Bravo… fit Sniper applaudissant désespérément.

-Ha ! Bien joué Spy ! Bien joué ! grogna l'ingénieur.

-Ne te mens pas à toi-même, dit simplement l'espion en haussant les épaules.

Sniper soupira, la tête dans les mains et marmonna des mots trop bas pour être compris de ses coéquipiers.

-Pardon ?! fit l'ingénieur qui avait cru entendre.

-J'ai dit, comme d'hab, il va aller se cramer quelque chose. Il fait toujours ça quand il est contrarié.

-Damned !

Engineer se leva d'un bond et courut à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, le Français sourit, fier de lui.

-Il l'aime bien, oui.

-C'est ta faute tout ça, mon pote…

-Je pense que ton Pyro à besoin de plus qu'un simple traducteur

-Toi c'est ta bloody cervelle à qui il faut un décodeur…

-C'est un bien pour un mal, je suis presque certain qu'ils ne se quitteront plus tous les deux après. Engineer était le candidat idéal.

-Attends, t't'amuse à créer des couples maintenant ?! réalisa le tireur d'élite.

-J'aide mes compagnons, c'est tout… à ma façon.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme aux lunettes et lui découvrit un joli sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage fin. Il devait l'avouer, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

-J'commence à t'cerner, murmura le tireur d'élite d'une voix douce.

Dehors, Engineer tournait sur lui-même pour trouver la combinaison orange. Il trouva enfin Pyro, accroupit dans le coin d'un mur. Il s'approcha doucement de lui mais quand il vit la lumière de la flamme s'étendre sur les parois blanches, il se précipita et attrapa l'incendiaire par les épaules pour le retourner. Ses mains étaient hors de ses manches et il put voir la peau de sa main gauche rougie et creusée par le feu. Quelques minces filets de sang dilué dégoulinaient vers son poignet.  
Horrifié, l'ingénieur ne put empêcher son poing de s'abattre sur le masque à gaz. Le pyromane s'étala sur le sol et le Zippo glissa plus loin.

-DAMNED ! MAIS QU'EST C'QUI T'PASSE PAR LA TÊTE, BON SANG ! hurla-t-il.

L'homme en orange voulu ramper vers le briquet mais les mains fortes de l'ingénieur se refermèrent de nouveau sur ses épaules pour le redresser et le maintenir :

-T'es complétement fou, ma parole ! Tu le sens pourtant que ça te fais mal ! Pourquoi tu continues ?!

-Mmarmm feuu memgrr mgrrfhhm deermrm huun… gémit-t-il.

-Tu veux m'faire plaisir ?

Pyro ne répondit pas tout de suite, intrigué par cette question. Puis lentement il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Alors, j't'en prie, arrête de faire ça d'accord ? T'penses qu'tu vas t'sentir bien après en faisant ça, mais tu empire les choses, y a d'autres moyens !

Le fou tourna sa tête vers son briquet et tendit un bras vers lui. Cette fois, le mécano lui tint fermement les poignets, son regard planté dans les yeux invisible du masque à gaz.

-Ça, ça t'fais du bien ?!

Il frotta un de ses doigts chaud contre la plaie fraîche et lui arracha un cri de douleur.

-Et ça ?

Alors il amena ses mains sur ses épaules et il passa ses bras robustes autour de la combinaison orange, le serrant doucement contre lui.

-Ça t'fais mal ça ?

Il le sentit faire non de la tête. Engineer n'aurait jamais pensé un jour serrer un RED contre lui de cette façon. Cela faisait longtemps également qu'il n'avait pas câliné quelqu'un et il se surprit à en profiter. Il collait sa joue contre le masque à gaz et lui caressait le dos avec douceur. Il constata alors avec un sourire que les bras sur ses épaules l'enlaçaient affectueusement en retour.


	5. … j'ai toujours préféré… passer derriè

5_ « … j'ai toujours préféré… passer derrière. »

Ils ne dormirent que quelques heures. Le sommeil ne venait décidemment pas, peut-être parce qu'ils se sentaient trop oppressé par cette endroit. Pour ce qui était du Pyro, c'était à cause de la nouvelle douleur qu'il s'était infligé. L'ingénieur avait soigneusement lavé sa main avec un peu d'eau potable contenue dans les jerricans blancs et l'avait bandé avec le reste de gaze du Spy mais ça ne suffisait pas.  
Ils reprirent la route tôt le matin, parcourant le nouveau couloir. Le pyromane avait trouvé des corridors inexplorés la veille et ils avaient décidé de passer par là.

-Nous sommes vraiment perdus ! Cet endroit est un véritable dédale ! Nous n'aurions pas dut quitter le chemin initial ! se plaignait Spy.

-Mais non, suffit d'retrouver un d'ses observatoires et qu'on y accède !

L'autre soupira et s'arrêta derrière le tireur d'élite. Ils se trouvaient à présent à un croisement.

-Droite ou gauche ? demanda l'Australien.

Mais les trois cobayes n'eurent pas le temps de lui reprendre, une plaque se détacha du mur en face d'eux et, actionnée par un bras mécanique, boucha le couloir d'où ils venaient d'un coup sec.

-AAAH ! cria Spy.

-Bloody ! Qu'est c'que c'est ?! s'exclama le RED à lunette.

-MMh !

Engineer et Pyro était de l'autre côté de la branche de métal et quand ils voulurent se baisser pour rejoindre les deux autres, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Ils reculèrent juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser par une seconde plaque. Puis une troisième du côté de l'espion et de son grand équipier.

-AAAH !MON DIEU, ILS VEULENT NOUS ECRASER ! hurla le Français horrifié !

-COURREZ ! ON VOUS REJOINDRA ! leur cria l'ingénieur.

Il réussit à leur lancer un de ses Portal guns. Sniper l'attrapa et lui fit un signe de tête avant de prendre l'homme aux bandages par le bras et l'entrainer dans sa course. D'autres carrés du mur s'actionnèrent et les deux autres durent fuir à leur tour par le couloir opposé.

Le corridor de l'espion et du tireur d'élite débouchait sur une salle dont le milieu s'ouvrait sur un gouffre emplit d'un liquide visqueux et verdâtre à l'odeur suspecte. Aucune passerelle ou chemin pour passer de l'autre côté si ce n'était qu'une plateforme faisant des allers-retours. Mais celle-ci était bien trop loin de leur rebord.

-Cette odeur me donne la nausée ! Euuwwrh ! fit Spy.

-Ouais, on va s'tirer d'ici et vite !

-Eh bien si t'arrive à nous tirer de là je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je t'embrasse, je ne sais pas ! Ah ça empeste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?!

L'Australien maugréa et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à part la plateforme mouvante. Et puis il regarda le Portal gun qui pendait au bout de son bras et il sourit :

-T'en fais pas, on va sortir d'là, j'ai une idée ! Heureusement qu'ton p'tit génie nous a filé ça !

Il tira sur le mur ou se promenait la plaque puis un deuxième tir ouvrit un portail juste derrière eux. Ils pouvaient voir dans le trou béant la plateforme aller et venir.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement mettre un portail à l'autre bout au lieu de monter là-dessus ? rouspéta le Français.

-Les murs et l'sol sont pas les même, en face c'est noir, j'imagine qu'si les parois sont différentes d'un côté et d'l'autre c'est pour une raison.

Il empoigna de nouveau le bras du Spy et le tira avec lui dans le portail au moment même où la plateforme passait. Il l'enserra au niveau de la taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas tout en évitant le regard ébahi que lui portait l'homme en bleu. Il s'avait que ce regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un ennemi et que s'il le regardait il ne pourrait s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Il se contenta donc de le ceinturer de son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent poser un pied sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Ils s'éloignèrent au plus vite du précipice et passèrent l'encadrement de la porte pour se coller au mur du nouveau couloir qui s'offrait à eux. Tous deux laissèrent le temps à leur respiration de reprendre un rythme normal. Puis ils se regardèrent, aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre et se sourirent.  
Alors Spy s'empara des bretelles du débardeur de l'Australien pour le tirer vers lui et il l'embrassa, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. Son ventre était collé contre celui du tireur d'élite et il le sentit frissonner sous ce baiser. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se félicitant de l'avoir surpris. Il brisa ensuite l'étreinte de leurs lèvres et fit part de son sourire au jeune Sniper hébétée :

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que si tu nous sortais de ce piège je t'embrassais ?

-Heu… je… oui ? balbutia l'autre.

Mais il le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche, attisant les couleurs de ses joues. Puis sa main glissa le long de son cou, puis sur son torse.  
L'homme aux lunettes se mordit la lèvre inferieur il se sentait pris au piège, entre le mur et le BLU, mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se débattre. Il ne se contrôlait plus à vrai dire, il ne soutenait même plus le regard intense rivé sur son visage rougit. Il était prêt de lui, si prêt de lui, mais il ne ressentait aucune menace de sa part. Il se surprit même à se dire qu'il paraissait beau sous ces bandages.

-As-tu peur ? demanda l'espion.

-Non !

Il leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il sentit la main habituellement gantée caresser son entrejambe.

-Tu cherches un couteau peut-être ? tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-M'oui et je pense l'avoir trouvé, lui répondit Spy, un sourire en coin.

Il pressa doucement ses doigts contre l'érection naissante du Sniper dont les jambes tremblaient légèrement. Par peur ? Non pourtant, il ne ressentait pas de peur, alors qu'était-ce ?

-Je sais que tu en as envie, embrasse-moi encore, mon ami, et je te ferrais oublier cet endroit pour un moment, lui chuchota l'espion à son oreille.

C'était comme si un deuxième « lui » avait pris le contrôle de son être. Il enlaça tendrement le corps en combinaison bleu et lui tendit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. La langue du Spy se glissa dans sa bouche, lui en caressant les bords, et vint lui chatouiller son propre membre de parole. Une pratique de son pays sans doute, mais ça n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, ça l'excitait encore plus lorsque la pointe de leur langue se taquinait.  
Le Français frissonnait de bonheur « j'ai se beau garçon rien que pour moi, c'est un rêve ! » si disait-il. Il ne tenait plus, ce moment intime entre eux le faisait se sentir serrer dans son sous-vêtement. Ses mains se mirent à dénouer les manches autour de la taille à moitié découverte :

-Tu semblais intéresser par mes moments intimes, je te laisse te joindre à moi.

Encore une fois il le lui avait chuchoté à son oreille et il en profita pour en caresser le lobe du bout de sa langue.

-T'es vraiment un gros bâtard quand tu veux… marmonnait l'Australien.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, et je suis doué à ce jeu-là, lui susurrait-il encore tout en faisant glisser la combinaison orange à terre.

-C'était donc ça tes « plus amples connaissances » ?

-On peut dire ça, mais tais-toi et aide moi, mon choux, tu veux ?

Il le fit tomber à terre, sur les fesses, par une simple pression sur les épaules. Sniper tenait à peine sur ses jambes, ça n'avait pas été très difficile. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et ouvrit sa propre combinaison lentement, très lentement, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil aux yeux bleus qui fixaient la fermeture éclair derrière leurs lunettes. Il abaissa juste assez ses vêtements pour libérer son sexe afin d'y poser la main du Sniper.

-Bloody pédale !

-T'as l'air d'en être une aussi, je te ferais dire !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il scella sa bouche de ses lèvres et tandis que les doigts plus larges de l'Australien découvraient le pénis adverse, leur langue s'enlaçait dans un bruit mouillé. Spy libéra habilement le bas du corps de son amant de tout tissu et l'obligea à se glisser sur ses genoux, le rapprochant petit à petit de lui.  
Le RED tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins se glisser entre ses fesses pour y titiller l'entrée. Ils se faufilèrent en lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je sois derrière toi, n'est-ce pas, mon ami, alors on va se faire face, je te le promets, lui murmura l'espion d'une voix sensuelle.

De son autre main il lui caressa la joue avant de le faire se soulever. Ses doigts agiles sortir de son anus pour être remplacés par son sexe durcie grâce au travail du tireur d'élite. Celui-ci serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit le pénis le pénétré douloureusement, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à sentir les jambes du Français sous ses fesses. Il poussa un râle et voulu se lever pour sortir le pieu de chair en lui, mais il retomba dessus.  
Spy prit doucement la main du Sniper et lui caressa le dos. Ses doigts descendirent sur ses côtes, sa hanche et sa cuisse.

-Doucement, mon amour, ne te précipite pas, lui susurrait-il.

-Bloody ça… fait…

-L'amour se fait à deux, c'est comme une danse, sois avec moi, continuait-il d'une voix douce.

Il l'aida à se soulever de quelques centimètres pour couler de nouveau en lui, plus doucement, avec un lent mouvement de ses hanches. L'homme aux lunettes n'avait plus qu'à se maintenir en équilibre quand le pénis du Français glissait hors de lui puis à se laisser doucement descendre lorsqu'il revenait le pénétrer avec amour. Le va et vient enfin synchroniser, le plaisir vint s'ajouter à la douleur de l'Australien qui commençait à sentir la chaleur naissante dans son bas ventre. Il sentait la respiration de l'espion sur son torse elle était chaude, forte et rapide et parfois un gémissement grave s'ajoutait à son effort. Lui, tantôt il poussait un râle, tantôt émettait un petit cri qui animait le sourire fier du Spy.  
Le mouvement s'accéléra et l'homme aux bandages accompagna les gémissements de son amant de voyelles françaises. Il paraissait rire en même temps et était obligé de se tenir sur ses bras, derrière les jambes du Sniper qui entourait sa taille. Celui-ci n'avait à présent plus besoin de son aide pour se maintenir bien qu'il chevauchait encore maladroitement. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'espion de sentir quelques picotements dans ses bras et de lâcher sa semence en lui. Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'entre ses dents, marquant son contentement. D'une main il attrapa le pénis droit du tireur d'élite et le frotta doucement de ses doigts pour accélérer le processus et ne pas être le seul à jouir.  
Il en profita pour coller le torse de son compagnon contre lui et sentir leur deux corps chauds et moites de sueur. Ils écoutèrent longuement leur respiration forte et leurs deux cœurs battrent au même rythme. Puis Spy passa un doigt sous le menton de son amant et il l'embrassa.

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que le Scout pour être puceau, plaisanta l'homme sournois.

-Han… Stupide Spy, répliqua Sniper épuisé.

Le BLU l'aida à se relever, embrassant au passage son torse. Ils se rhabillèrent et s'assirent l'un contre l'autre dans l'angle du couloir. Le Français sortit une cigarette, mais il n'avait pas de quoi l'allumer et jura. Il la garda tout de même à la bouche puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre homme affalé, incapable de s'asseoir directement sur son postérieur.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose à dire ?

-J'ai mal au cul…

-Ah ça ! fit Spy en éclatant de rire, c'est ce qu'il nous arrive dans ces cas-là !

-T't'es d'jà fait enculé toi ?!

-Ouais une fois, mais j'ai toujours préféré… passer derrière.

-Ça j'l'lavais compris ! Pourtant…

-Oui, j'avoue, je t'ai fait une faveur, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être dominant, lui confia-t-il en souriant.

-Bloody…

Spy l'embrassa de nouveau et l'Australien sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il rit, secouant doucement la tête et veilla sur les rêves de son amant. Mais il se plongea alors dans une longue réflexion : « Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se passerait ainsi entre nous. D'un côté, je ne trouve pas ça plus mal, au contraire, je jouie plus ainsi qu'en lui plantant cinq fois mon couteau dans le dos en une journée… Mais… Ah ! Quel idiot je fais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'éprends pour mon ennemi ! Je ne devrais pas et pourtant… Personne ne m'a jamais autant plut… J'ai tellement envie que l'on recommence, j'ai tellement envie de le faire jouir à nouveau, et pas seulement… Je veux le rendre heureux… Putain… Mon vieux, tu es amoureux… Ce n'est pas bon ça… Il pourrait prendre le dessus sur moi et puis… Je doute que mon amour pour lui soit réciproque, nous ne sommes pas du même monde… »  
Spy soupira, la tête dans les mains, la cigarette dans sa bouche et le cerveau torturé par ses sentiments et ses incertitudes. Devait-il renoncer à ce qu'il ressentait pour Sniper ou devait-il tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce que lui éprouvait à son égard ? Il était tellement tenté par la deuxième solution, seulement, ils étaient à l'origine ennemis tous les deux et lorsqu'ils sortiraient tous d'ici, la trêve ne tiendrait plus. Il se retrouverait incapable de tuer son amant. Comment Sniper voyait les choses de son côté ? Serait-il capable de le tuer de sang froid ? Où lui aussi se retrouverait embêter ?  
Il n'y aurait qu'à lui demander à son réveil après tout.


	6. Oh Dieu, c'que ça fait du bien !

6_ « Oh Dieu, c'que ça fait du bien ! »

Engineer et Pyro étaient arrivés eux aussi devant un précipice mais bien plus large que ceux des deux autres prisonniers. La sortie était un simple couloir dont l'entrée se distinguait sur les murs noir de l'autre côté, un peu plus en hauteur. Émergeant des profondeurs de la pièce, cinq grands piliers pointaient vers le plafond toujours quelques mètres plus haut que celui qui le précédait. Leur sommet était fait de carreaux blancs et il était évident alors qu'il fallait sauter de pilier en pilier pour monter jusqu'à la sortie. Seulement, ils étaient bien trop espacés les uns des autres et l'ingénieur ne parviendrait pas à tirer ses portails d'où ils étaient. Mais il ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la solution. Il créa une entrée derrière eux sur leur mur et une sortie deux ou trois mètres plus haut. Enfin il posa un genou à terre :

-Monte sur mon dos, mon garçon, faut passer ensemble, j'ai peur d'faire une connerie en t'faisant passer à part, j'ramènerai le cube après.

L'autre acquiesça timidement et grimpa sur le dos à salopette bleu. Il ceintura son compagnon de ses jambes et se cramponna à ses épaules lorsqu'il se releva. Le mécano le fit sauter pour le remonter et l'averti :

-Accroche toi bien, petit, ça risque de s'couer !

-Uh-huh !

Et il entra dans le premier portail.  
Le pyromane cria lorsqu'il vit le sol se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse, s'agrippant un peu plus à son porteur. Mais ils ne s'écrasèrent pas au sol.  
L'homme au casque avait en quelques secondes ouvert un nouveau passage sur le premier pilier et un autre sous ses pieds. Voilà qu'ils étaient alors propulsés au-dessus des colonnes noires et l'ingénieur tira un portail bleu sur la prochaine plateforme. Quand ils retombèrent tête la première dans celui d'où ils venaient de sortirent, l'incendiaire découvrit qu'ils avaient avancé d'un pilier. Ils étaient propulsés de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus haut et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler à chaque nouveau saut.  
Au troisième support, Engineer supprima l'ouverture lumineuse avant d'atterrir et l'incendiaire put descendre un moment de son dos pour souffler un peu.

-Ça va, part'naire ? T'tremble comme une feuille !

-Uh-huh-huh… hhmmm… ffrghhmr fghmhmgmf gfmfm…

-Hah hah hah ! rit-il, j'ai pris l'habitude moi mais toi c'la première fois qu'tu fais ça ! T'en fais pas, t'vas t'y faire, c'est t'jours impressionnant les premières fois.

-HM…

Il se tourna vers le cube qui les attendait plus bas et le fit passer de pilier en pilier jusqu'au leur. Pyro s'agenouilla devant et serra son compagnon inanimé en soufflant. Une main sur son épaule lui fit lever la tête. Il croisa le sourire bienveillant de l'ingénieur.

-J'ai un peu mal au dos mais on va r'prendre maintenant, d'accord ? J'préfère en finir au plus vite avec c't'endroit.

-Haaaannwm… protesta l'autre.

-Allez !

L'homme trapu se tourna de nouveau et se baissa pour que le démarreur de feu puisse grimper sur son dos encore une fois. Il posa une main sur l'une des cuisses enserrant sa taille pour rassurer le RED et tira un portail en arrière pour reprendre de l'élan. Ils grimpèrent toutes les plateformes et, arrivé devant l'entrée du couloir, Engineer découvrit que les seules plaques blanches sur lesquels adhéraient les portails étaient au fond du couloir. « Avec not' vitesse et not' poids, j'peur qu'on soit éjecté de ce fichu couloir… P't'êt' en tirant assez bas, on s'ra ralentit par l'frottement au sol ! Tout d'moins j'l'éspère… » calcula le mécano.

-Cramponne-toi bien, mon garçon, on n'va pas atterrir en douceur !

Bien qu'il est entendu l'avertissement, Pyro ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le sol aussi violement. Il se sentit rebondir sur les plaques noires et entendit quelques-uns de ses os craquer. Il roula un moment avant de parvenir à s'arrêter et vit l'ingénieur passer devant lui boulant vers le vide. Il se précipita en rampant et lui attrapa la main de justesse.  
Le Texan poussa un cri horrifié il se balançait au-dessus du gouffre. Il leva la tête et vit le masque à gaz au-dessus. Le jeune homme le tenait à bout de bras et n'arrivait pas à le tirer vers lui. Engineer était trop lourd.

-HHMF ! RRUHF TRMAISSERRR DAH MAH ! HUH !

-Pyro, j'suis trop lourd pour toi, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-FAH GEUHM !

Malgré la douleur, le pyromane déplaça ses jambes pour mieux se maintenir dessus, prit le bras du BLU à deux mains et il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait. Ignorant le tremblement de sa jambe blessée il tira de toutes ses forces pour que le mécano puisse au moins toucher le rebord de son autre main. Le corps à la salopette glissa enfin sur le sol du couloir, Engineer était sain et sauf. Il se redressa sur ses bras et jeta un œil à son sauveur assis par terre. Il tenait sa jambe, l'une des taches rouge s'était agrandit.

-Damned ! Ne bouge pas trop !

Il parvint à se lever et à tirer son compagnon contre le mur le plus proche, loin du vide. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et l'air inquiet lui demanda :

-Ça va t'vas bien, petit ?

-Rhhmf foi ?

-Hein ?

Pyro posa son index sur la salopette bleu.

-Oh oui, j'vais bien, grâce à toi, merci, mon garçon !

Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la joue avant de se préoccuper de nouveau du RED :

-Il faut p't'êt' faire que'que chose pour ta jambe, non ?

-RHM ! ronchonna l'autre en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Hm, très bien, j'm'inquiète c'est tout.

Il s'assit à ses côtés contre le mur et soupira. Puis il essaya d'essuyer le sang de quelques égratignures sur ses bras découverts. Il remarqua alors que l'incendiaire le regardait :

-Oui ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'autre le pointa de son doigt et contracta son bras. Il était impressionné par la musculature de l'ingénieur et il frémit à l'idée d'être de nouveau enfermé dans ses bras si robustes.

-Hehehe ! Ça c'est à force de porter mes machines ! C'pas parce que j'suis p'tit et qu'j'ai un peu d'ventre que j'n'ai pas de muscle hein !

Il entendit un soupir de bonheur sortir du masque à gaz qui le fixait toujours. Il lui sourit, et tout de suite, le masque se détourna.

-Tu essayais d'dire que'que chose ?

Il vit la main du pyromane fouiller nerveusement dans sa poche et le mécano s'empressa de l'arrêter :

-Non ! Pas de briquet ! Tu t'rappelles de c'que j't'ai dit ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que dans sa précipitation il s'était déplacé à cheval sur les jambes de son coéquipier, penché au-dessus de lui. Leur tête était très près l'une de l'autre et il distingua l'ombre de deux yeux écarquillés à travers les verres du masque. Il soupira et prit le visage masqué dans sa grosse main en souriant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il le dominait. Pyro était plus blessé que lui et à sa merci. Il regardait de haut ce corps frissonnant sous ses jambes et lui dit avec une voix basse et grave :

-Tu veux que j'te montre un moyen d'dire à une personne qu'on l'apprécie énormément ?

-Uh-uh, répondit l'incendiaire d'une petite voix timide et étranglé.

Comme il était agréable de prendre le dessus sur la personne qui dominait habituellement au combat. Engineer descendit ses doigts sur le cou de sa proie. Ils se faufilèrent dans la combinaison orange, faisant glisser au passage la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Il sentit le corps chaud et s'arrêta un instant sur le cœur brûlant du pyromane respirant de plus en plus fébrilement. Il toucha doucement du bout de ses doigts le mamelon durcissant à travers le débardeur blanc. Il eut un petit rire amusé comme il était facile de contrôler un corps, surtout celui-là qui n'osait pas bouger. Le Texan dégagea les bras brûlés des manches orange en quelques caresses et passa le tissu blanc au-dessus de la tête masqué pour libérer le jeune torse. Il enferma le corps tremblant dans ses bras et frôla du bout de ses lèvres l'épaule douloureuse du démarreur de feu. Le vêtement de Pyro avait beau être large, il ne cachait pas le renflement entre ses jambes. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise de montrer à quel point cet homme l'attirait et il se crispa lorsque les beaux yeux bleu se posèrent sur son érection. Une grosse main lui fit relever la tête :

-J'veux bien aller plus loin mais… promet moi qu'tout ça, tu ne l'f'ras qu'avec moi et personne d'autre.

Pyro ne comprenait pas mais il acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'y avait que lui qu'il appréciait autant. Il l'aimait même, comme un fou. Mais il était incapable de le lui communiquer. Quant à l'ingénieur, il se repassa plusieurs fois dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces mots lui étaient sorti de la bouche sans même qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire cela ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qui lui prenait de faire ce qu'il allait faire ?!  
Il déshabilla entièrement le RED, ne lui laissant que son masque à gaz. Il le caressa longuement, savourant de ses doigts cette peau étrange qui s'offrait à lui sans protestation. Il n'était plus à cheval sur lui mais à genoux entre ses jambes fines et mutilées. Il descendit deux doigts sur son torse, les fit glisser un moment sur le pénis dressé avant de les faire s'aventurer plus bas. Le pyromane sursauta, accroché au cou de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais celui-ci lui chuchota :

-J'vais t'faire mal au début, mais tu t'sentira mieux après.

Il caressa quelques secondes le bourgeon rose entre les fesses de l'incendiaire avant de l'ouvrir d'un doigt qu'il enfonça doucement. Il sentit les mains brulées se crisper sur son dos et il lui embrassa l'épaule pour le rassurer.

-Détache ma salopette, tu veux ?

Les mains tremblantes attrapèrent les sangles du vêtement et les détachèrent avec un peu de difficulté. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais déshabillé quelqu'un, et encore moins avec un doigt dans le postérieur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et la main inoccupée du mécano vint lui caresser l'arrière de la tête.  
Puis il abaissa le pan de la salopette comme il pouvait, dégageant le torse large et sécurisant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de coller à lui, il se sentit basculer en arrière. Il allait marmonner un reproche mais il se tut lorsqu'il croisa le regard ravageur de l'ingénieur, un regard qui le paralysa de bonheur. Il aurait brûlé un pays entier pour un regard pareil, mais en attendant, c'était son corps qui brûlait.  
Les deux mains du Texan caressaient les jambes pâles du pyromane et passèrent sous les cuisses pour les replier et poser une des jambes sur son épaule pour un meilleur maintien. Ses doigts se refermèrent ensuite sur son propre sexe déjà sortit et dur pour l'introduire en Pyro. Celui-ci poussa un cri étouffé, le torse en avant.

-Chhhhhht… Ça va aller tu vas voir, mon garçon, chuchotait Engineer.

Il embrassa la cuisse près de son visage et s'enfonça en lui avec douceur, plongeant dans la chaleur de son ancien ennemi. Pyro sentit ses épaules se presser contre le mur derrière lui. Il tremblait, il avait mal et pourtant il commençait à aimer. Une chaleur agréable l'envahissait au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il gémissait. Il n'avait plus mal.  
Il essayait de se retenir pour écouter le souffle de l'ingénieur qui lui caressait le ventre. Son plaisir s'affichait sur son visage en un large sourire. Ses joues étaient rougit par l'effort mais ne devaient pas être aussi coloré que celle du RED qui sentait ses sens défaillir sous les coups de butoir du mécano.  
Il allait plus vite, sa peau frottait contre la sienne. Il allait plus loin et poussait un grognement chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait dans le jeune corps sur lequel il se penchait petit à petit.

-Mh ! Mh ! Mh ! Hemj… mh ! Hemjimmerrrh… Hmmm ! Hm !

Il se sentait si bien en dépit de la violence de l'homme au casque. C'était une douleur qui faisait du bien contrairement au feu avec lequel il aimait se brûler.  
Engineer sentit son corps se contracter malgré lui. Il jouit.  
Une vague de chaleur emplissait le bas du corps de Pyro, lui faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc, et sa propre semence dégoulina sur son bas ventre. Il tenta d'humidifier sa gorge sèche par sa salive, ne trouvant plus le rythme de sa respiration habituel. L'autre homme avait également un souffle rauque mais il se mit bientôt à rire :

-Oh Dieu, c'que ça fait du bien !

Il se retira du corps engourdit du pyromane et se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front et le ramener dans ses bras après avoir grossièrement remit son caleçon et le bas de sa salopette. L'homme au masque gisait dans ses bras, épuisé par la force de son amant qui le câlinait tendrement.

-Ça, c'tait pour te dire que j't'aime.

Il entendit un petit rire épuisé sortir du masque et il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
Pyro arrivait à peine à bouger et l'ingénieur du l'aider à se rhabiller. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et rougissait parfois en regardant le masque à gaz. Le mécano l'aida à se placer dans l'angle du couloir le temps d'une longue pause et repartit chercher le cube resté sur le pilier. Et cette fois il si prit mieux pour arriver sans chute dans le couloir. Il rejoignit son compagnon et s'installa pour une sieste bien mérité auprès de lui.  
Juste avant de s'endormir, l'incendiaire glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'homme trapu. Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire aimant.

-Dors, on r'trouvera les autres après, j'suis trop fatigué là.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et l'incendiaire, qui ne tenait plus sur son postérieur, se coucha contre lui, la tête sur ses jambes. Enfin ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux.


	7. Avec plaisir, mon aimé

7_ « Avec plaisir, mon aimé. »

Les deux couples se retrouvèrent dans la salle suivante après avoir longuement marché le long de couloirs infinis. Engineer interrogea du regard son collègue BLU lorsqu'il vit derrière lui le tireur d'élite boiter.

-Oh ! Une mauvaise chute, mon ami, pas de quoi en faire un plat ! menti l'espion.

Sniper détourna les yeux et ils se mirent à explorer la vaste salle. Encore une fois il s'agissait d'un casse-tête comprenant une boule lumineuse et des boutons au sol. L'homme aux bandages commença à emmètre quelques stratégies mais l'ingénieur l'arrêta et lui dit de lever la tête.

-Un observatoire ! Enfin ! s'écria le grand homme en bleu.

-On va grimper par-là, les garçons !

-Faudrait atterrir sur la passerelle là-haut, c'est loin mais j'pense p'voir vous y mett' un téléporteur, fit Sniper.

-Portail, rectifia l'homme au casque.

-Bah !

Le tireur dégaina le Portal gun que leur avait lancé l'ingénieur auparavant et visa longuement. Il ralentit sa respiration doucement, la bloqua et, quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflement et une lumière orange au plafond leur indiqua qu'il avait posé le premier portail.

-Joli tir, mon ami ! le félicita le Français.

-Bien joué, petit ! le complimenta l'autre BLU.

-Mhh fffhhm ! applaudit Pyro.

L'autre leur envoya un sourire et ouvrit leur entrée dans le mur en face d'eux. Spy regarda par le trou :

-Ça m'a l'air haut quand même, non ?

-Fait pas ta pleureuse, on peut pas faire autr'ment t'façon ! ronchonna le tireur d'élite.

L'homme poli roula des yeux et passa dans l'ouverture lumineuse. « BANG ! » fit son corps en tombant sur le métal froid. Un gémissement leur parvint puis le mécano le vit se relever à travers le passage. L'ingénieur fit alors signe au pyromane de s'approcher. Il se positionna derrière lui, le ceintura de ses bras et traversa le portail, redoutant le choque. En effet, encore épuisé des dernier évènement, il tomba sur le dos contre le métal et se fit mal, mais au moins, le pyromane ne serait pas plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Spy vint les relever et rattrapa le dernier membre de l'équipe qui passa à travers le trou formé au plafond.

-Pas d'mal ? demanda le dernier à arriver.

-Hm un peu… fit Engineer en se massant le dos.

L'incendiaire se pendit à son cou pour le câliné.

-On dirait que ça marche plutôt bien vous deux non ? taquina l'espion.

-Ahh ta gueule… répliqua l'homme casqué en caressant le dos du petit RED.

-Bon on entre là-d'dans ? suggéra l'Australien pour changer de sujet.

Tous acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la cabine. Il y avait des ordinateurs éteints et des dossiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Ils examinèrent les documents sans trouver réponse à leurs questions. Il s'agissait d'informations sur d'autres cobayes de ce groupe de recherche nommé Aperture mais rien n'indiquait pourquoi ils avaient été choisi eux, ni dans quel but.

-Toute façon, tout c'qui compte pour l'instant c'est sortir d'ici ! se renfrogna Sniper

-Mmhfgrr gfmhggrm frrrefg mdhhuud ?

-Si, j'aimerai bien savoir, mais j'rest'rai pas ici plus longtemps !

-Il n'a pas tort, nous ferions mieux de trouver un moyen de sortir de là ! Au Diable les questions il en va de notre sécurité ! déclara le Français.

-Yep, mais on aurait besoin… hm… T'saurais pirater cet engin ? demanda le mécano en désignant l'un des ordinateur.

-Possible, essayons, veux-tu ?

Tous les deux allumèrent la machine et fouillèrent de multiples fichiers craqués par le saboteur professionnel. Pendant ce temps, les deux REDs fouinèrent dans les tiroirs et casiers présents dans la pièce. Sniper trouva dans l'un des casiers un superbe Beretta 92 au corps étincelant. Il était chargé et on lui accorda la garde de l'arme. Après tout, c'était le meilleur tireur du groupe.  
Enfin, l'espion réussit à trouver un plan du bâtiment, où tout du moins, un morceau. Il l'étudia un moment avec le mécano pendant que l'Australien se familiarisait à la crosse de sa nouvelle arme. Pyro, lui, faisait des avions en papier.

-Y a un conduit d'aération juste en face, les garçons ! informa Engineer.

-Et ? fit Sniper

-On va passer par là ! Ça pas l'air trop compliquer !

-J'avoue ne pas voir la sortie… s'inquiéta le Français.

-J'en vois pas non plus mais l'un d'ces conduits s'colle à l'un des murs donnant sur l'extérieur ! Il suffit de l'faire exploser !

-Et où t'as vu un Demoman ici ? rétorqua l'homme aux lunettes.

-Pas b'soin de Demoman pour ça, petit, suffit juste des quelques bouteilles de gaz stockées de l'autre côté d'la passerelle ! J'ai vu ça sur l'plan. Y'aura qu'à les faire exploser en un tir !

-As-tu calculé tout ça en quelques secondes ?! s'exclama Spy.

L'autre haussa les épaules et ouvrit la marche, fier de lui. Les deux grands hommes se regardèrent, désorienté et le suivirent, accompagné du pyromane et de son cube. Ils traversèrent ensemble la passerelle sur laquelle ils avaient atterrit auparavant et entrèrent dans un nouveau local.  
Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent des bouteilles de gaz stockées dans une grande salle cachée derrière une bibliothèque renversée. Chacun d'entre eux, à part le pyromane, avait récupéré une lourde bouteille blanche qu'ils avaient amené en dessous d'une grille dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'agissait là de l'entrée d'une bouche d'aération. Celle par laquelle ils devaient passer pour s'enfuir à jamais de ce lieu mortel.  
Grâce à son couteau, l'espion parvint à dévisser la grille qui barrait le passage en montant sur le cube. Il la posa un peu plus loin par terre et regarda à l'intérieur :

-C'est plutôt sombre là-dedans !

-Y a pas grand-chose à r'garder non plus de toute façon ! Au pire, on a un briquet avec nous si t'as peur du noir ! plaisanta Engineer.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'incendiaire qui leva la tête et fit un bond.

-Oui, Pyro, on va avoir b'soin d'feu pour éclairer le ch'min ! lui sourit-il.

-De plus, Pyro est le plus petit, autant qu'il passe devant. Je me mettrai derrière, en cas de problème. Je suis le plus fin et le plus agile d'entre vous, je pourrais agir vite s'il le faut.

-C'est une idée, ouais, mon pote, approuva l'Australien.

Ils aidèrent donc l'incendiaire à passer le premier dans le conduit et le suivirent avec les bouteilles de gaz, guidés par la petite flamme vacillante du briquet. Le tunnel était étroit, l'ingénieur passait tout juste la largeur de ses épaules. Ils firent plusieurs pauses de quelques minutes voyager à quatre pattes dans la gorge de métal était plus difficile qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Heureusement cela n'empêchait pas les BLUs de se rappeler le chemin à prendre.  
Ils tournèrent à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite, firent une boucle et prirent le chemin à leur gauche. Le labyrinthe n'en finissait plus.

-Vous êtes sûr d'vous rappeler où c'est ? s'inquiéta le tireur d'élite.

-Yep…

-Bloody que c'est long !

-Il n'y avait pas un carrefour à un moment sur notre chemin, Engineer ? demanda Spy.

-Si pourquoi ? questionna l'autre.

-Nous pourrions nous arrêter un peu plus longtemps, non ?

-Oui mais…

-J'ai mal au dos et je ne pense pas être le seul, qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ? le coupa l'espion.

Les deux REDs acquiescèrent d'un geste de la tête et ils s'arrêtèrent au croisement quelques mètres plus loin. Ils rassemblèrent toutes les bouteilles de gaz au milieu et chacun prit place à l'entrée de chaque passage. Le groupe resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que le Français daigne parler :

-Mes amis, je dois vous avouer quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ? fit le mécano plutôt curieux.

-Je pense… demander à être muté en rentrant…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama l'homme aux lunettes.

-Pour tout vous dire… Je vous aime bien, toi et le pyromane et je pense que… Enfin, ça me ferait mal de vous tuer au combat.

-Je vois, soupira l'ingénieur, j'comprends tout à fait ta décision… s'tout quand on voit à quel point l'Snip boite !

-Il éclata de rire et l'espion ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête :

-Je m'suis fait mal à la jambe c'tout ! menti le concerné.

-On m'la fait pas, à moi, j'sais r'connaitre ces chose-là, répondit le Texan avec un clin d'œil.

-Bloody… P'tit génie d'mon cul ouais…

-MMhf ! rrffgmhr mmhuund mefe !

Sniper tourna la tête vers le BLU trapu avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? demanda l'homme au casque.

-Tu l'as… Enfin vous avez…

-Hein ?! Pas du tout je…

-Allons, allons, mes amis, pas d'histoire, il ne sert à rien de nous mentir ! Nous savons tous très bien qu'ici sont présent deux couples qui sont passé aux choses sérieuses lors de notre séparation ! fit Spy avec un sourire narquois.

-Y a vraiment qu'toi qui t'en vente ! cracha Sniper.

-Et puis je n'ai… Je ne … Pyro … je… pas…

Engineer ne parvenait qu'à bafouiller et il tourna son regard vers Pyro. Celui-ci le regardait, tête penchée. Il baissa alors les yeux et avoua :

-Ouais, ouais…Y s'est passé que'que chose entre nous et j'pense moi aussi d'mander à êt' muter, où tout simplement arrêter… J'suis capable de bien d'chose -après tout…

-Teuh…

-Tu as raison, mon ami, lui dit l'espion, d'autant plus que je vois mal Pyro changer d'emploi… Et toi Sniper arrête de faire cette tête, je te signale qu'à présent tu es à moi tout comme Pyro est à Engineer !

-Comment ça à toi ?! s'indigna l'Australien.

-Il est évident que je te domine voyons, mon chou !

-Tah !

Sniper préféra se taire et ignorer les rires des trois autres.

-Et toi, Pyro, es-tu à Engineer ? En es-tu conscient de ça ?

-Uh-huh ! répondit-il en secouant vivement la tête de haut en bas.

-En vl'à un qu'est pas mécontent ! plaisanta le mécano.

-Ah ça va hein ! Lâchez-moi avec ça ! s'énerva l'Australien.

-Ton tour viendra, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le Français avec un sourire des plus charmeur.

Le grand RED frissonna et détourna la tête, gêné par ses propres sentiments envers l'homme en bleu. Engineer, quant à lui, ouvrit son bras vers le démarreur de feu qui n'attendait qu'un signal pour se blottir contre lui. La petite masse orange s'endormir vite au creux des bras du BLU et aucun d'entre eux n'osèrent le réveillé. Après tout, il avait été blessé, balloté et… plus encore. Ils pouvaient le pardonner.

Les trois hommes avaient parlé de leur reconversion et de leur avenir durant le sommeil du pyromane et ne s'étaient arrêtés que lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ils reprirent alors leur route, suivant les instructions de l'ingénieur dont le plan était resté en mémoire.  
Après une heure à ramper, les quatre prisonniers s'arrêtèrent. Le génie frappa contre les parois métallique jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un endroit où le son était plus sourd.

-C'est là, les garçons !

Sous la lumière du Pyro, il installa les bouteilles de gaz que lui passait ses coéquipiers contre le mur et ils reculèrent jusqu'à être caché dans un angle. L'étroit couloir n'était pas bien long et l'explosion pourrait facilement les toucher s'ils tiraient directement sur les capsules blanches. Cependant, Sniper eut une idée :

-J'vais l'faire ! dit-il en sortant l'arme à feu.

-Quoi ? Comptes-tu te suicider ?! s'exclama l'espion choqué.

-Non, j'suis pas kamikaze moi, j'suis Sniper !

-Mais si tu dois tirer là-dessus, il faut que tu t'approches et…

-T'en fais pas, Lady, j'sais gérer ça ! le railla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et fit signe aux BLUs de se reculer le plus loin possible. Il passa sa tête derrière le coin et observa un instant les parois et sa cible, éclairé par le Zippo de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir si les deux autres étaient bien reculés, il vit Spy, penché en avant, l'air terriblement inquiet. Il lui sourit et le rassura :

-V'savez, avant, j'faisais du golf !

-Mais je m'en fous totalement de ton golf ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, nom d'un chien !? s'énerva le Français.

-J'voulais juste dire, qu'c'est comme le mini-golf.

-Pardon ?

Il se mit en position après encore quelques minutes d'analyse du terrain. Il marmonna quelque chose au pyromane qui partit alors rejoindre les deux hommes en bleu. Le petit RED vint se blottir contre le torse chaud et large, serrant dans sa main son briquet fermé. Engineer l'enserra de ses bras, perdu dans ce noir complet. Comment le tireur d'élite allait-il faire ? Il était derrière l'angle et dans le noir complet. Le mécano compris bien avant l'espion qui mordillait toujours sa lèvre inferieur. Il ne voyait plus son amant, il ne l'entendait même plus. « Mon Dieu mais que fait-il ?! ».  
La détonation du Beretta 92 retentit. Spy comprit enfin lorsqu'il entendit la balle ricocher plusieurs fois contre les parois jusqu'à atteindre les bouteilles de gaz. Celles-ci explosèrent dans un bruit assourdissant. Un blaste vint parasiter l'audition des quatre cobayes et ils n'entendirent pas le métal se froisser et se plier. Ils se sentirent glisser un à un en avant et d'un coup une grande lumière les aveugla.

Spy releva la tête. Il vit l'ingénieur à terre qui tenait fermement Pyro contre lui. Le jeune homme en combinaison orange se cramponnant encore à lui. Il remarqua également que le Texan souriait sans savoir quoi dire, les yeux grands ouverts vers le plafond. Mais quand l'espion releva la tête, il ne vit que le ciel tinté d'un magnifique bleu azure. Il se retourna et vit une main se tendre vers lui la main du Sniper.

-J'nous ai tirés de là, j'ai ma récompense ? lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il lui sourit et s'approcha au plus près de lui :

-Avec plaisir, mon aimé.

FIN


End file.
